feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal Gun
The Portal Gun allows for the transportation and manipulation of the world. However, it should be used carefully if you don't want to end up where you meant to send someone else. If you keep traveling through the same two portals without stops, you will die of fall damage. Portal Guns can also be found in dungeon chests. It is possible to change how often they are found, and where they are found in the portal gun mod config. The config folder can be found in .minecraft inside %appdata% in Roaming. Or the Minecraft folder on a mac. Usage To use the portal gun, left click for one color and right-click for the other. Entities can freely move through the portals. To dispel the portal, press the R key. Pressing G at a block will pick up the block, and it will become an entity while you are holding it, you are able to move it anywhere, and anyone else with a portal gun can also carry the same block you're carrying. ( You will need Ender dust to use the Portal Gun.) If you shoot a portal on the moon and another portal anywhere else in the world, blocks and entities will be sucked into the portal and will die. If you are sucked into it while in creative, you will appear at y=400. Note of warning: going to the moon will destroy your stuff! They only way to survive is to wear a full set of Quantum Armour, leaving you with 1/2 a heart, as you fall from y=400 right above the portal you were sucked in. After firing the portal gun a few hundred times or creating a portal gun in the spawn chunks, there is a chance that a cake with a torch on top will spawn in front of the portal. It can however not be broken and will disappear once the portal is removed. You can also walk straight through it. The cake will keep appearing every time you create a portal on a wall. (Confirmed to work with every Portal Gun) There is a glitch that occurs when teleporting quicksand between two upwards facing portals that makes the quicksand go higher and higher with each teleport. Crafting Portal Gun Basic Recipe used in FTB Beta Pack A: Atlas Portal Gun This gun shoots a light-blue portal on left click and a purple portal on right click. P-Body Portal Gun This gun shoots a yellow portal on the left click and a red portal on right-click. Bacon Gun This gun shoots two custom coloured portals that can be configured in the Portal Gun Mod settings file. The bacon portal gun is for SMP and is your private portal gun that isn't shared with other people's portal guns (unlike the normal version, Atlas, or P-Body). Potato Gun This gun is very similar to the Bacon Gun but instead it has GLaDOS on the end as a Potato. It may occasionally make short lines from the game such as: "Oh no, You slag!" Known bugs 1. A block carried by a portal gun can sometimes (very rarely) disappear or fly away so be really careful with moving valuable blocks (barrels, solar panels) and rather think of some other way to move your expensive stuff (eg;8 gravity guns). Video Tutorials Download and How to Install http://ichun.me/mods/portalgun/download/ Category:Portal Gun Mod